The Night Will Only Know
by grissom07
Summary: Sara is with Hank. Grissom is jealous. What happens when Grissom can't sleep on his and Sara's night off? An innocent woman dies. GSR STORY!


**The Night Will Only Know**

Sara was dating Hank and it drove Grissom crazy. If she could be seeing someone even though she had feelings for him then he could do the same. Every once in a while he would spend the night with Lady Heather. Heather knew that there was another woman on Grissom's mind but he came to her. She didn't feel anything for him. They were just friends but she was fine with giving him what he thought he needed.

Until one night, when both Sara and Grissom had off, Grissom couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't sleep so he got in his car and drove. He ended up parking in a familiar parking lot he seemed to end up here every time he couldn't sleep. He looked up to her window and saw the light was on. He wanted to go up there and let her know exactly how he was feeling. He couldn't help but think, what if Hank is up there with her? He looked around the parking lot and didn't see Hanks vehicle anywhere. He hoped he was right as he got out of his car and made his way up the stairs to Sara's apartment.

Without hesitation he knocked on Sara's door. She opened the door and shocked she managed to say, "Grissom, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. Sara, I need to talk to you."

"Okay come in."

He walked in and she closed the door behind him. "Sara, I can't take it anymore seriously."

"What Griss, I don't understand?"

"I love you and I am afraid I can't deny it anymore. I know you are with that paramedic. I can't stand it. Every time I hear his name or see him I feel jealous. Sara, I know you have feelings for me still. Please just give me a chance. I hope I'm not too late."

"Griss… I don't know what to do."

On impulse Grissom walked to her and put his hand on her cheek. "Sara, I love you. I've tried to deny it. I've tried to forget about it. I've tried to find someone else. I can't anymore. I need you. I want you. I love you." He kissed her so passionately and she returned the kiss. It grew deeper as his tongue begged to enter her mouth she let him. They didn't break apart until the need for air was too strong for either to resist.

"I love you too," Sara whispered trying to catch her breath.

"Come with me."

"What where?"

"Come with me." He took her hand and led her out of her apartment letting her lock it behind her. He led her downstairs and to his car. He opened the passenger door and she climbed in. He went to the driver's seat and started the car.

"Griss, where are we going?"

Grissom didn't answer he just drove. He found an ally not to far away. It was dark and he pulled into it. He shut off the lights and let the windows steam.

"Griss…"

"I want to prove to you how much I love you."

"Why here?"

"I don't think I would be able to do it in your apartment. He's been there."

Grissom climbed into the back seat and pulled Sara along with him. The windows were steamed and he kissed her again. Things heated up and Grissom proved to Sara how much he loved her.

As they laid there in each other's arms they heard something outside of the vehicle. They laid there motionless. They heard a woman scream. Grissom got up slightly to wipe away the steam and saw a woman pleading until she became a victim. They watched her fall in silence. Not believing what they had just witnessed they quickly dressed. They climbed to the front seats and quickly got out of there hoping not to leave a trace behind.

On there ride back to Sara's apartment neither said anything. On the radio came _"The Night Will Only Know" _by Garth Brooks.

"_That night will live forever  
__Their first time to lie together  
__They were finally where desire dared them to go  
__Both belonging to another  
__But longing to be lovers  
__Promising each other that the night will only know"_

"_Parked on some old back street  
__They laid down in the backseat  
__And fell into the fire down below  
__But they would pay for their deceiving  
__For a deadly web was weaving  
__Why they picked that spot that evening  
__Lord, the night will only know"_

"_Well within the innuendos  
__Just outside the steamy windows  
__The night was shattered by a woman's scream  
__Motionless and frightened  
__The grip of fate had tightened  
__And with trembling hands they wiped away the steam"_

"_They saw a woman pleading  
__Stumbling, begging, and retreating  
_'_Til she became the victim of a foe  
__And they watched her fall in silence  
__To save their own alliance  
__But the reason for the violence  
__Just the night will only know"_

"_And every paper ran the story  
__She was stripped of all her glory  
__And they told exactly how the woman died  
__Abandoned and forsaken  
__Too many pills were taken  
__And they ruled the woman's death a suicide"_

"_Bound by their behavior  
__They could have been her savior  
__Now guilt becomes an endless debt they owe  
__But another crime was committed  
__And it's never been admitted  
__Have the guilty been acquitted  
__Lord, the night will only know"_

Grissom took Sara home and left as soon as she was safely in her apartment. Not knowing if their "thing" would continue. Neither of them told a soul what they had witnessed. Even though they saw in the papers the next day that the woman's death was ruled a suicide. They knew they should've told someone considering their position in law enforcement but neither did. The night will only know the truth of the events that happened that night.

**THE END**


End file.
